Como os Sonhos Fazem Sentido
by Lain Lang
Summary: Ron e Hermione tem sonhos estranhos numa certa noite e as consequências vieram no dia seguinte! Sétimo ano, semiAU! Primeiro Lugar no XII Challenge RonHermione!


**Como os Sonhos Fazem Sentido**

Escrito por Lain Lang

_Dia dos namorados – café da manhã no Salão Principal_

- Por que vocês não me esperaram para descer? – chegou Hermione para Harry, mas pelo plural da frase também incluíra Ron, que se sentava do outro lado da mesa.

- Mas não fui eu! – Harry se defendeu.

E com relutância, Hermione olhou para Ron, os lábios dela mostravam uma fina linha, o que não era bom. Ele simplesmente fingiu que algo muito interessante acontecia ao lado, do qual não conseguia parar de olhar.

- Ótimo! – Hermione fechou os punhos e os jogou para baixo, num gesto irritado.

Ela foi se sentar num dos cantos mais afastados da mesa.

- O que há com você? Por que não quis esperá-la? – Harry sussurrou.

Ron estava concentradamente comendo seu café-da-manhã, ignorando a pergunta do amigo.

Um chute na canela foi sentido.

- O que há com VOCÊ? Já disse que eu estava morrendo de fome! – Ron sussurrou de volta ao mesmo tempo que massageava a canela.

- Você está sempre morrendo de fome!

Ron olhou para o lado, o lado que Hermione não estava, e disse:

- Não é nada... foi só... um sonho.

E o rosto dele ficou levemente vermelho.

_Flashback - Sonho de Ron_

_O sonho começara muito estranho. _

_Ron passeava no corredor de Hogwarts, como se fosse um dia sem aulas, pois senão estaria correndo atrasado para elas. De repente, ele viu Neville... com uma garota, uma garota super bonita e não era qualquer "com". Neville estava com uma garota naquele sentido... NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! _

_O que há de errado neste mundo? Por que ele era o único que ainda não tinha arranjado alguém realmente legal? Lilá não vale, ela nem era tão bonita assim e também ele não ficou impressionado com os dotes físicos e muito menos, se algum dia ela teve, dotes interiores. Afinal, a_ _quem iria enganar, ela era meio fútil._

_Será que ele estava sendo maldoso pensando assim de sua ex-namorada? Será que ele podia considerá-la alguma vez na vida "namorada"? "Namorada" é um termo muito forte... Droga! Ron já sentia que provavelmente receberia uma bronca de uma garota bem mandona se ela ouvisse tudo isso. Ou não... e ele não sabia o motivo, Hermione era uma menina difícil de se decifrar. _

_Ou talvez ele tinha realmente a sensibilidade de uma colher. _

_Bom, ele teria que viver com isso. _

_Continuando com o sonho... _

_Ele continuava a andar pelo corredor, ainda pertubado com o fato de Neville ter arranjado para si uma ótima, mesmo que seja só por fora, namorada. Porém, seu espanto não durou muito, trocou-se por um maior ainda. Luna Lovegood estava com Cedric Diggory... mas ele não estava morto? Bom, pelo modo que estava junto a Luna, podemos dizer que ele estava bem vivo no sonho. _

_Ron apressou o passo no corredor, para não precisar presenciar uma situação duplamente embaraçosa, Luna beijando Cedric e ele sozinho. _

_Porém, logo ao se apressar ele bateu de cara numa porta fechada, tão forte que acabou caindo no chão e tudo mudou. _

_Não estava mais num corredor e só havia ele lá, Luna e Cedric foram embora e apenas uma porta bem grande e pesada se encotrava a sua frente. _

_Ron continuou sentado no chão olhando para a porta. O que havia lá dentro? _

_De repente, os cadeados começaram a abrir... parecia o portão principal de Hogwarts. _

_Ao abrir, ele entrou. _

_Um minuto se passou e Ron saiu correndo para fora... e acordou._

Um frio na espinha percorreu Ron e ele imediatamente perdeu a fome. E seu rosto definitivamente estava quase da cor de seu cabelo.

- Você está bem, cara? – perguntou Harry, estranhando seu amigo.

- Estou, só perdi a fome.

Assim, Ron se levantou e saiu, passando por toda a extensão da mesa, sem olhar para ninguém e nem reparar que meninas de outros anos o olhavam com um certo interesse ou uma esperança de receber um olhar. Elas achavam que o dia poderia ser a chance perfeita para tal fato acontecer.

E Hermione também acompanhou com os olhos ele ir embora, mas ficara um pouco preocupada devido a cor que tinha no rosto.

Hum... o rosto dele lembrava ela de alguma coisa. De algo quando ela acordou... o que era mesmo?

_Flashback - Sonho de Hermione _

_Ela estava na cozinha, fazendo comida... é... cozinhando... NÃO! Esta não poderia ser Hermione! Ela não cozinha, cozinha? Sempre foi a inteligente, a sabe-tudo... mas dona-de-casa? Não, definitivamente não. Ela espera casar com alguém que pudesse fazer tudo isso para ela e de qualquer forma ela poderia inventar um feitiço automático de preparo-rápido. _

_E se já não bastasse ela estar cozinhando, ela também estava de avental e usava um vestido grande, ela parecia a mãe do Ron, sinceramente. Não que fosse ruim, mas dona-de-casa não é para ela. _

_E aí as coisas ficaram realmente estranhas... ela não estava só gorda, como aparentemente estava grávida. Quem era o pai? _

_E uma luz se acendeu de um dos lados da cozinha, e Hermione de cozinheira abrira o mais enorme sorriso, porque a Hermione de seu subconsciente e a que estava sonhando com tudo isso não estava entendendo nada. _

_A cena mudou. Ficou tudo escuro. Hermione piscou os olhos e se deparou com Hogwarts, estava na área de descanso. _

_Ela estava sentada na sombra de uma das árvores, era outono e folhas secas cercavam a sua volta. Mas, ela sentia uma fonte quente ao seu lado e se assustou um pouco ao ver que era Ron. _

_Porém, ele nem notou repentino susto por parte dela, pois dormia profundamente, sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para o lado dela e segurava afroxadamente um livro no colo. _

_Hermione desviou o olhar, como se estivesse fugindo da tentanção de olhar ele dormindo. Suas bochechas coravam, seu estômago se embrulhava e sentia uma incerteza em seus próprios movimentos. _

_O vento soprou mais forte e mais folhas caíam e sabe se lá por qual motivo, Hermione olhou para Ron. _

_E ele também estava caindo em cima dela... _

- É... lembrei... – sussurrou para si mesma, com o rosto também corado.

- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou Lilá – seu rosto não tá com boa aparência...

Por um leve segundo, Hermione ficou irritada com o comentário, não pelo comentário em si, mas pela pessoa que estava comentando. Mas, logo passou e respondeu:

- Estou bem... só está um pouco quente aqui, vou sair um pouco.

'Intrometida...' pensou Hermione ao sair do Salão Principal e se dirigindo aos jardins. Como se já não bastasse ela ficar se esfregando com Ron o ano passado inteiro! Ela ainda queria dar uma de 'preocupada', ela não estava 'preocupada' enquanto enfiava a língua no Won-Won.

Os passos de Hermione estava rápidos e pesados, parecia que estava tentando matar uma aranha a cada passo que dava.

o

Ron também estava saindo do castelo e indo para o lado dos jardins. O que realmente havia acontecido em seu sonho? Ele com certeza vira alguma coisa atrás daquela porta... ele lembra de ter visto uma árvore e Hermione segurando um livro.

E de repente, ele sentia o rosto se aquecer.

- Ron! – ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou-se na direção da voz.

E quem mais poderia ser, a não ser a dona do livro de seus sonhos.

- Hermione... – murmurrou Ron, e o último pedaço de seu sonho encheu sua mente.

Flashback - _Sonho de Ron _

_Ron atravessou o portão e se deparou com: a grama de Hogwarts, a árvore onde sempre iam descansar depois das provas e Hermione lendo na sombra. _

_Ela nem parecia se importar com o fato de ter um enorme portão no meio do jardim, só lia seu livro com calma e como se ninguém estivesse envolta. _

_E realmente NÃO tinha ninguém em volta. _

_O que era muito estranho, já que fazia um tempo muito bonito e... peraí... não era outono? _

_Antes mesmo de poder verificar em que estação do ano ele estava, seus pés estavam se locomovendo em direção a Hermione. _

_Ela realmente parecia bonita daquele modo... lendo um livro debaixo da árvore. Bem melhor do que a cara que sempre demonstrava para ele, a de mandona. _

_Ao se aproximar, ela finalmente notou a presença dele e se levantou. Não disse nada, não demonstrava qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Chegava a ter uma cara de boba, o que realmente não combina com Hermione, ela poderia ter cara de tudo, menos de boba. _

_Mas, lá estava ela, olhando para ele como se quisesse perguntar o que ele fazia lá. Nem sorrir, ela sorria, sua boca estava meio entre-aberta e os lábios pareciam meio... grandes. _

_Eles não estavam grandes, era Ron que estava se aproximando e não percebia. Estavam tão perto que depois, ele teve que encarar os olhos de Hermione, os quais matinham-se intactos olhando para os dele. _

_Ron podia sentir o arzinho quente que saía da boca dela batendo nos lábios dele. Ele realmente queria tremer e sentir seu sangue subir, mas simplesmente não era o que estava acontecendo. _

_Ron, por incrível que pareça, sabia o que estava fazendo e o que tinha que fazer era beijá-la. _

_E ele o fez, a beijou. Fechou os olhos e a beijou, acabou por empurrá-la um pouco contra a árvore com o impulso inicial, mas logo voltou a posição anterior. _

_Como se tivesse sido um vai-e-vem, ele soltou o beijo e abriu os olhos. _

_Hermione também havia fechado os olhos para o beijo e abria lentamente, ou Ron que estava vendo lentamente, e ela deu um leve sorriso. _

_Ele podia ver o leve sorriso só olhando para os olhos dela. E, uau! Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer de novo! _

_Ron beijou Hermione novamente, desta vez não foi só um instante e aprofundou mais o beijo, colocou uma das mãos na nuca dela e a outra a puxou pela cintura. _

_Ela correspondia ao beijo, mas suas mãos apenas seguravam as vestes frontais dele e em uma das mãos, ainda tinha o livro que estava lendo. _

_E assim algo incontrável tomava conta de Ron, não sabia se era a confiança que estava tendo, não sabia se era aquele calor quase insuportável que estava sentindo ou se era só a presença dela, mas ele queria fazer mais. Simplesmente mais... _

_Ron puxou Hermione mais ainda para si e como se isso ainda não bastasse, ele avançou, fazendo com que ela acabe encostando-se à árvore. E o beijo era incessante, também avançava não só como se quisesse a boca dela pra si, mas também acabava por encostá-la ainda mais na árvore. _

_A pressão das mãos dela aumentou, seguravam fortemente as roupas dele e também o empurravam contra, mesmo assim ele continuava a avançar. Ela estava quase se sufocando, precisava de ar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo não conseguia não corresponder a ele, ao toque dele. Ela precisava de ar. _

_Hermione acabou por se desvencilhar do beijo, desviando o rosto para o lado esquerdo, deixando para Ron sentir a pele do pescoço dela, o perfume. _

_E quando o calor parecia que havia chegado ao limite, o pobre Ron acabou por descobrir que ele acabara de aumentar. _

_Os pés dela já não sentia mais o chão, ele a puxava de tal modo que ela pudesse ficar na altura dele e a outra mão dele que antes apoiava-se na árvore deslizou pela lateral do corpo dela e parou apenas quando sentiu o fim da saia. _

_Mesmo tendo escapado da boca dele, não foi um alívio que sentiu. Hermione ainda se sentia sufocada, Ron ainda não parou de beijá-la, só mudou o local. E a pressão e o calor que sentia do corpo dele aumentaram e também, mais um arrepio passava pelo seu corpo quando sentindo um toque em sua perna. _

_Ela teve que deixar escapar um... som. _

_Não foi um som, foi O SOM. _

_O qual Ron ouviu muito bem, pois a boca dela estava bem próxima da orelha dele. _

_Acredita-se que com tudo o que estava acontecendo, um som ou até o mesmo O SOM não faria qualquer diferença. É, Ron até teria pensando nessa lógica se ele não estivesse na situação que estava e ter ouvido o tal som. _

_Ele simplesmente enlouqueceu. _

_E como se pressentisse que algo realmente grande ia acontecer, Hermione não se sentiu aliviada depois do... gemido que havia soltado. Havia sido totalmente inevitável, mas agora que já foi, ela percebeu que talvez não deveria tê-lo feito, já que sua situação parecia estar piorando. Ainda estava totalmente sufocada, precisava afastar Ron de qualquer jeito, senão morreria com aquilo que estava dentro dela. _

_Ron realmente já estava no limite do maior limite que ele poderia ter. Simplesmente ter mais do que aquilo, seria... bem... seria demais pra ele e talvez para ela também. Seu corpo estava querendo mais e agora, depois do gemido, a mente de Ron perdeu completamente a luta. Avançar e avançar era a única coisa que queria fazer. _

_Uma dor descomunhal acabou sendo sentida... por Ron... no pé. Hermione havia soltado o livro de sua mão e o canto dele acabou acertando em cheio o peito do pé do Ron. Se foi sem querer ou querendo mesmo, ele nunca soube, pois tal ato fez ele acordar. Acordar do que estava fazendo. _

_Ron nem ao menos viu a cara de Hermione, já estava correndo na direção do portão. _

- Ron? – perguntou de novo, achando que ele não havia ouvido ela da primeira vez.

E Ron correu, simplesmente virou do lado contrário de Hermione e seguiu em linha reta. Olhava apenas o horizonte, onde quer que ele esteja.

- Ron! – Hermione gritou, avançando um pouco na direção que ele correu.

Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a atitude dele e concluiu que, definitivamente depois disso, ele a ignorava. Hermione até tentou não pensar nisso, mas era inevitável, ele não a esperou para descerem todos juntos para o café da manhã, depois nem se desculpou por não esperar e também nem se quer lançou um olhar em direção a ela enquanto saía do Salão Principal.

Por Merlin! Ron nunca a ignorou, pode irritá-lo, pode ter lhe odiado, mas ignorar? Talvez, quando os dois brigavam e ficava naquele tratamento frio, mas não era esse o caso. Ela realmente não fez nada dessa vez e nem ele! Ela não deu sermão, ela não recusou corrigir a lição dele e ela também não o rebaixou! Mas hoje ele a ignorava!

Hermione tentou recordar as coisas que fizera no dia anterior.

Aula de Poções? Não, não aconteceu nada, eles até se ajudaram a fazer uma poção extremamente difícil.

Almoço? Eles comeram juntos, como sempre.

Aula de Feitiços? Hum... também nada. Talvez ele tenha ficado irritado, porque ela conseguiu fazer o feitiço certo antes dele. Mas sempre foi assim.

Jantar? Não. Lições na Sala Comunal? Não.

Peraí, eles não haviam ido para os jardins? Ah não, ontem choveu. E pelo que ela lembra, o dia estava bonito.

Foi o sonho de ontem...

_Flashback – Sonho de Hermione _

_Hermione fechou os olhos. Fechou a boca também, vai saber o que ia acontecer né? Mas não o impediu. _

_Porém, nada veio em sua direção, ela tinha certeza que Ron iria cair em cima dela. Ela tentou abrir um olho para ver o que acontecia. _

_A cena mudou novamente! _

_Ela estava no Baile de Inverno. _

_Ótimo! Iria relembrar mais uma vez como Ron arruinou a noite. _

_E lá estava ela com o seu lindo vestido azul, com toda a produção que demorou um bocado para ficar pronto, esperando seu acompanhante. _

_Opa! Pelo que ela se lembra, ela não esperou o Krum, ele que a esperou! Então quem ela estaria esperando, afinal? E este era mesmo o Baile de Inverno? _

_Ah! Olha o Cedric... com a... Luna?! _

_Em que mundo ela estava? _

_Então, algo soou. Os tambores? Não se sabe, mas todos viraram para a escadaria. Com certeza, alguém importante ia descer. _

_Por algum motivo, Hermione prendeu a respiração. Quem seria, afinal? _

_Era Ron. _

_Bom, até seria algo interessante e uau se ele estivesse vestindo algo normal. Mas, ele estava vestindo o mesmo traje que usara no verdadeiro baile. Aquele com babados. _

_E logo logo iria aparecer a Padma Patil e cadê o Krum? _

_Enquanto Hermione olhava para os lados para ver se ele chegava, uma sombra acabou por parar a sua frente. Ela se virou para quem era, talvez estava obstruindo o caminho. _

_Ron estava na frente dela. E ele tinha uma expressão diferente, talvez ela nunca o tenha visto daquele modo. _

_Ele sorriu e a conduziu para o Salão. _

_Hermione estava estarrecida, nunca vira Ron agir daquele modo. Tão decidido e tão, como se pode dizer, macho? _

_E eles estavam dançando. Hermione mal conseguia se manter em seus pés, pois seus joelhos realmente queriam fraquejar. E o rosto dele estava tão perto, ela podia sentir o leve arrepio que tinha quando roçava sua própria pele. _

_Ela podia sentir a respiração dele também, perto do ouvido. _

_Não podia conter a felicidade, lá estava ela com o vestido mais lindo que tinha e com o cara que ela realmente queria ter ido no Baile de Inverno. Hermione acabou tomando a liberdade de deixar sua cabeça encostar no ombro dele, fechando mais o abraço que exigia da dança. _

_Ron simplesmente sorriu novamente e deixou os lábios encostarem na testa dela. _

_A música se estendeu por uma eternidade, e eles pareciam não se incomodar com isso. Porém, após um tempo, Ron resolveu interromper. _

_Hermione olhou para ele. Ele olhava diretamente de volta. _

_Ela estava pronta para o que estava por vir. Definitivamente. _

_Ron se aproximou e murmurou: _

_- Hermione, eu gosto de você... _

_E isso foi a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter ouvido a vida inteira. Ela ia dar o maior sorriso que poderia dar, mas foi interrompida. _

_Os lábios dele roçaram nos dela. _

_E ela nem de olhos fechados estava! _

_Mas, Ron ainda não tinha terminado, ele a beijou. _

_Um singelo beijo, apenas com os lábios, desta vez Hermione fechou os olhos. Logo depois, ela podia sentir a língua dele passando pelos lábios dela e as mãos deles a puxaram mais para perto pela cintura. _

_Hermione ia abrir a boca... _

_Ela caiu da cama e acordou. _

Hermione fechou os punhos e seus lábios fomavam uma fina linha, ela estava pé da vida, de novo. Tudo culpa da mesma pessoa.

Quem aquele idiota do Ron pensa que é?

Anos nesta situação de negação e eles já estão no último ano de Hogwarts! Quando é que será que ele fará alguma coisa?

E está tão óbvio que seus sonhos estavam a deixando a louca!

Se ele não tomar uma atitude, ela irá!

Hermione saiu correndo atrás de Ron.

o

Ron parou de correr quando está chegando perto da Floresta Proibida.

Por que ele correra? Ele também não sabia, só sabia que ele sempre agia sem pensar quando a questão era Hermione e ele.

Apesar de ele a ver todo dia, há alguns dias, como hoje, ele a vê diferente. Daquele modo que, no fundo, ele acha que é o modo como sempre viu ela.

Não dá para negar mais que ele gostava dela. Ele mesmo sabia disso, mas e para admitir? E bom, ela pode não gostar dele. E isso o apavorava.

Mas o sonho parecia tão real. O sangue de Ron começou a esquentar.

O fato é que ele nunca irá se realizar até que Ron faça alguma coisa.

O que fazer?

Talvez voltar e achar ela?

Talvez esperar chegar uma oportunidade boa para dizer?

É... talvez seja melhor esperar... ele esperou até o último ano, por que não esperar mais alguns dias, semanas ou meses?

o

E lá estava Ron e até de costas ela podia sentir que ele ainda estava indeciso. Como ela poderia ter se apaixonado por alguém tão... tapado!?

Ela correu mais rápido para tomar impulso e quem sabe chutar a cabeça dele.

o

Ron decidiu que era melhor voltar, afinal, precisava se preparar para quando chegar o grande momento.

Ele virou, mas nesta hora algo trombou com ele, tão forte que ele teve que dar um passo para trás pra se equilibrar e não cair. Diferente de quem trombou com ele, pois este definitivamente caiu.

E ele nem para segurá-la antes de cair! Como naqueles livros românticos que lia! Levantou sozinha, fula da vida e ele ainda teve coragem de perguntar, inocentemente:

- Hermione? O que faz aqui?

Descarado.

- Vim atrás de você! – ela respondeu, muito brava.

Por que ela estava brava? Sabe se lá o motivo, Hermione sempre estava brava. Talvez se ela não tivesse essa cara de brava e tivesse uma cara de boba, ele poderia confessar para ela.

Confessar para ela.

Eles estavam sozinhos, no meio do nada.

Talvez agora seja um bom momento.

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

Hermione quase se arrependeu de ter dito o que disse, será que ele poderia pensar que ela gosta dele? Afinal, ela disse que estava lá porque foi atrás dele. Ele poderia associar o fato e achar que ela gosta dele!

Não, ele é o Ron, por Merlin! Nunca associaria nada! Se bem que agora, ele parece bem concentrado no que ela acabou de falar. Por Merlin! Ele associou!

Um medo invandiu Hermione, não era assim que ela havia planejado o grande momento. Ela não deveria ter dado uma brecha dessas, agora ele está pensando que ela gosta dele, o que é verdade, mas não era isso que ela queria!

Ron colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, como se precisasse disso para apoiar-se, Hermione foi tirada dos seus pensamentos quando sentiu o peso.

A cabeça dele estava baixa, como se ele olhasse os próprios pés.

- Her- Hermi- Hermione... – ele gaguejou.

E toda a raiva de Hermione passou.

Ele estava doente, só podia ser isso. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Comeu algo estragado? Talvez ele tenha corrido para vomitar! E ela ali, brava com ele!

Ela colocou a mão no pescoço dele e tentou ver o seu rosto.

- Ron, você está bem? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

O toque dela no pescoço dele foi uma surpresa, ele levantou a cabeça quase que imediatamente, assustando Hermione, mas ela ainda mantinha um olhar preocupado.

E até que ela era bonitinha com aquele olhar, mas o deixava triste. Ela estava pensando outra coisa. O que era bom, porque ela não fazia idéia do que ele estava tentando fazer. Por outro lado é ruim, porque, bom, ela ainda não sabia que ele gosta dela.

- Eu...

- Acho melhor você ir na ala hospitalar e-

- Hermione! – ele berrou, assustando ela de novo – Eu...

- O que há, Ron?

- Eu gosto de você.

E lá estava, a cara de boba dela. Tudo parece tão mais fácil quando ela estava com essa cara, mas ela quase nunca tem essa cara. Ele a beijou.

É... ele tomou uma atitude e ela ficou surpresa. Muito surpresa. Pois momentos antes, ela ainda dizia que ele era um tapado, descarado e lerdo.

Mas, ele realmente fez. Ele disse que gosta dela, e ainda mais a beijou.

Uau! E os joelhos dela realmente queriam ceder como no sonho.

As mãos de Ron já deixaram os ombros dela e estavam na nuca dela, como se segurasse a cabeça dela para não cair. E o beijo continuava.

Talvez agora ele tenha entendido, Neville e Luna que ele considera um pouco lerdos, eram mais rápidos que ele no sonho. E provavelmente, seria o que teria acontencido se não fizesse nada. Mas Luna e Cedric? Ele morreu!

E quanto ao fato do que aconteceu entre Ron e Hermione no sonho, ele preferia pensar isso depois, seria muita coisa para ele agora.

Não foi exatamente num baile, e ela não estava linda de morrer. Mas, pelo menos ela estava com a pessoa que gostaria de estar e fazendo o que gostaria de fazer.

Mas bem que o sonho poderia ser real, né?

**FIM**

N/A: Obrigada a todos que me incetivaram e apoiaram! E também a Lucy Holmes pela oportunidade e Ron e Hermione pela inspiração!!! Ahhh... eles são muito fofos! XD


End file.
